This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PKA anchoring to subcellular structures is a major issue in cell signalling. The Golgi apparatus is a site of PKA concentration in mammalian cells. Our previous studies indicate that Golgi-associated PKA is involved in the control of transport processes, organelle dynamic organization and signal transmission. Whereas these actions are directly promoted by PKA catalytic subunits the regulatory subunits themselves are responsible of both PKA targeting and integration in complex molecular networks. Thus we are interested in the characterization of proteins that specifically interact with PKA regulatory RIIalpha subunits and to determine the relevance of such interaction for cell physiology.